A un solo ritmo
by midusa
Summary: Aioros perdóname, debí ser más fuerte, debí luchar con más fuerza, mis manos están manchadas con tu sangre, con la sangre de quien fuera mi padre, con la sangre de mi hermano, por favor perdóname, siempre… siempre te amare en esta vida y en la otra siempre te amare Aioros…


Hola a todos, si ya se no he actualizado las otras historia, estoy trabajando en ello, pero el final de Soul of gold, y la imagen de este par me dio una idea y no pude dejar de escribirla, espero que les guste y me den a conocer su opinión, ya saben acepto buenos y malos comentarios ya que todo nos permite crecer.

Bueno sin má que decir, solo reitero que no soy dueña de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold.

No soy dueñas de la imagen creditos a su autor.

* * *

 **A un solo ritmo**

Sus destinos y vidas se habían unido desde antes de su nacimiento, desde antes de su anterior reencarnación y en esta vida una historia no muy diferente de las anteriores se mostraría, su sincero amor, había causado la envidia de varios dioses que habían jurado separarles y no permitirles su unión.

Sus caminos se habían entrelazado desde la niñez, juntos atravesaron por momentos felices, alegres y el surgimiento de un amor correspondido, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de caminos y situaciones complicadas, sus estrellas marcadas por la dualidad, marcados por la estrella de la fatalidad, pero flechados por el mismo Eros. Dos niños con un futuro dorado, dos jóvenes marcados por el dolor y la traición, dos adultos valerosos, leales y fieles, dispuestos a dar la vida por sus creencias y por aquellos a quienes aman.

Habían pasado años para que pudieran volverse a ver, aquel momento delante del muro de los lamentos, donde sus miradas se unieron, sus manos se estrecharon en una muestra de unidad y fraternidad, Geminis un paso detrás de Sagitario reconociéndole su lugar y demostrando su apoyo incondicional como siempre debió ser, pero sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, demostrando que sin importar los años trascurridos sus sentimientos jamás cambiarían, sin necesidad de palabras, pero solo ellos fueron conscientes de dicho efecto. Para el resto de los presentes ante sus ojos fue la muestra de valor, lealtad y unidad que los dos estrategas y líderes de los caballeros dorados debían mostrar.

Sacrificando sus vidas y almas en favor de la humanidad, buscando dar la victoria a su diosa, permitiendo a una nueva generación de caballeros lograr un milagro más. Los cosmos de los caballeros se fusionaron en una perfecta armonía, pocos segundos juntos antes de ser consumidos por la oscuridad.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir tu vida cruza ante tus ojos, pero ellos ya habían muerto ¿qué era lo que vendría a ellos?, ¿acaso los dioses les permitirían recordar el momento que les unió?, ¿les castigarían con el dolor de su peor pecado?, para ellos dos que han estado unidos desde vidas pasadas que mejor ocasión para recordarles un juramento irrevocable.

Observando el choque de las olas del mar contra el acantilado, un par de niños con sus miradas inocentes y sus sonrisas sinceras realizaban un juramento que sin saberlo se había realizado reencarnación tras reencarnación:

 _Siempre estaremos juntos ¿cierto?_

 _Siempre en esta vida y en la otra._

 _Aioros te quiero._

 _Saga yo también te quiero._

 _Aioros yo te amo._

 _Una pequeña risa del castaño se dejó escuchar._

 _Te amo Saga_

 _Un pequeño y casto beso fue realizado, el primero de muchos tantos que con el paso de los años compartirían._

 _Por increíble que parezca sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo y un sentimiento cálido fue trasmitido, al mismo tiempo que un dolor fue trasmitido._

 _Aquella noche tras la muerte de Aioros, Saga lloro aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre al que amaba y al que siempre su corazón y alma pertenecerían._

 __ Aioros perdóname, debí ser más fuerte, debí luchar con más fuerza, mis manos están manchadas con tu sangre, con la sangre de quien fuera mi padre, con la sangre de mi hermano, por favor perdóname, siempre… siempre te amare en esta vida y en la otra siempre te amare Aioros…_

Pero esta vez no habían tenido que esperar años o a una nueva reencarnación para volverse a ver, ahora en las frías tierras de Asgard, por fin pelaban juntos, codo a codo, hombro a hombro como debió haber sido desde el principio, en que problemas se habrían metido los dioses si Geminis y Sagitario hubieran comandado el Santuario, los dos caballeros más poderosos de la elite al mando de una generación gloriosa de guerreros, guiados por la sabiduría y experiencia de Docko.

Tal vez Shion no hubiera visto maldad en Saga y se hubiera convertido en el Patriarca.

Aioros se habría convertido en su consejero y mano derecha.

Afrodita y Mascara no habrían sido asesinos, si no leales guerreros a su diosa.

Shura no habría tenido que cargar con el dolor de haber matado a su mejor amigo.

Aioria no se habría convertido en el hermano del traidor y hubiera sido entrenado por su hermano para convertirse un caballero dorado.

Kanon se habría convertido en el caballero de Geminis y la tragedia con Poseidón se habría evitado.

Tal vez juntos habrían preparado una estrategia para enfrentar la Guerra Santa en contra de Hades y esta hubiera sido la última, porque ambos habían sido preparados para ser los mejores, porque se les había exigido al máximo para liderar a una generación gloriosa, llena de hombres fuertes, poderosos, leales y bondadosos guerreros.

Athena habría vivido en el Santuario y confiado en sus caballeros dorados, los caballeros de bronce, habrían sido entrenados por ellos.

Que tragedias se habrían evitado y que gran futuro lleno de esplendor y grandeza habrían cosechado, porque sus estrellas brillaban con la victoria, de la mano y bendición de Nike, pero la envidia de Cronos y Ares, se interpondrían en el camino, causando dolor, agonía y sufrimiento.

¡Florece con orgullo! ¡Flores diabólicas reales!  
¡Te haré pedazos para vengar a Elena! ¡Ondas Infernales!  
¡Atraviesa las tinieblas, impacto carmesí! ¡Aguja Escarlata!  
¡Abre paso, ataque de cero absoluto! ¡Ejecución Aurora!  
¡Si los doce unimos fuerzas, acabar con el dios malvado no será imposible! ¡Revolución de polvo Estelar! ¡Invocación de espíritus!  
¡Corta el mal! ¡Excálibur!  
¡Destroza la amenaza! ¡Plasma Relámpago!  
¡Luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas en esta última batalla! ¡Hasta que mis puños se quiebren, no pararé de atacarlo! ¡Dragón naciente de Rozan! ¡Gran Cuerno!

Los ataque de sus compañeros parecieren no tener ningún efecto sobre su adversario, y ahora en medio de ellos él Dios del engaño Loki , después de todo lo vivido, se encontraban frente a frente, sus miradas conectadas y la primeras palabras fueron pronunciadas.

_ Aioros, nunca pensé que llegaría a verte así – sus rostros tal vez sin emociones y palabras talvez vacías pero ambos sabían realmente lo que guardaban:

"Aioros no esperaba verte después de haberte mandado matar, pero ahora pelearemos juntos."

_ Lo distingo en tu mirada, recorriste un camino de espinas incluso después de morir – y la respuesta no se hiso esperar.

"Saga hace mucho que te he perdonado, has sufrido más que cualquier otro y sin embargo sigues teniendo el mismo corazón bondadoso y lleno de amor de siempre."

_ Comparado a la sangre que has derramado, mi dolor no es nada.

"Mi mano fue la ejecutora, vivir sin ti todos esos años es un sufrimiento y castigo que bien estoy dispuesto a volver a padecer por mis pecados, porque mi amor y sentimientos asía ti jamás han menguado, al contrario se han elevado."

_ Pero poder pelear a tu lado de nuevo, lo considero un honor Saga.

"Mi amor por ti siempre se ha mantenido y se mantendrá en esta vida y después de ella, en cada reencarnación."

_ Aioros

_ Saga

¡Vamos!

"Juntos por siempre unidos por este amor en nuestro corazón que late a un solo ritmo."

_ El destino de toda la vida en la tierra, ¡con nuestros puños daremos paso al futuro de los que viven en ella! ¡Relámpago Atómico! ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Los ataques se combinaron para logar un milagro, pero el Dios ante ellos era poderoso, y una vez más Athena les tendía su mano, con su sangre divina, les daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar con la batalla, desde el Inframundo su poder y bendición les otorgaba, sus armaduras divinas les arroparon y nuevamente los ataques se reanudaron, amistades y viejos rencores se resolvieron, y sus oraciones para un nuevo y mejor futuro para la tierra fueran emitidas.

"¡Por la bella sonrisa de las personas que habitan en la tierra!"  
"¡Por la inquebrantable justicia que no se deja cegar por nada!"  
"¡Por el sentimiento de velar por los seres queridos!"  
"¡Por el valor de proteger a alguien irreemplazable!"  
"¡Por los corazones ardientes unidos por la amistad!"  
"¡Por la fe de hacer frente a los errores!"  
"¡Por la valentía que brota desde el corazón!"  
"¡Por los ojos que ven la verdad!"  
"¡Por las almas inocentes!"

Y sus voces nuevamente se dejaron escuchar una promesa silenciosa para el resto, pero más viva que nunca para ellos.

"¡Por al amor desinteresado sin discriminación e incondicional!"  
"¡Este es nuestro juramento, aquí que todo esto será legado a las futuras generaciones!"

Y su ataque nuevamente junto demostraba él porque ellos eran los caballeros más poderosos de toda la generación.

"¡Nosotros doce somos como uno, nadie de nosotros lamentará perder su vida y cuerpo por esto! ¡Toma esto, el ataque que legará nuestro espíritu al futuro! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

Y con ello el final de una nueva guerra llegaba, ellos habían logrado su cometido, y el momento de regresar a los fríos brazos de la muerte llegaba, pero esta vez no estarían solos, no habría arrepentimientos, no más dolor, no más sufrimiento por el ser amado.

Comenzaron a despedirse para retomar al ciclo eterno de la vida, y ellos no se quedarían atrás, una vez más esas miradas y sonrisas sinceras se mostraban en sus rostros.

_ Vamos

_ Si

Juntos caminaron de regreso a ese sueño llamado muerte, esperarían el momento para volver a encontrarse, pero por ahora el momento para volver unir sus labios había llegado, un último beso antes de que la oscuridad los alcanzará.

 _Juntos por toda la eternidad, nuestro amor jamás se podrá terminar, con nuestros corazones latiendo como uno solo, a un solo ritmo, un solo destino, un solo amor._

 _Saga te amo._

 _Aioros te amo y siempre lo are._

* * *

 _Pronto actualizare y publicare una nueva historia..._

 _Si ya se deben estar diciendo primero termina la que tienes y luego publica más, pero no es mi culpa si la inspiración y las musas no vienen a mi..._

 _En fin nos vemos._


End file.
